


Our Treat

by KillerKissed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Exophilia, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Raw Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Tentacles, Terato, Teratophilia, male monster, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Our Treat

This was not like every day.

You were late for work, got stuck in the rain, and found you had forgotten your lunch at home. It was the end of your terrible time finally. You were on your usual route home in your extremely safe neighborhood. Nothing ever happened here for the most part.

That is why to your surprise, you saw your neighbor’s door wide open. Upon further investigation, you realized no one was home and called the police on such an unsettling sight. It seemed a fight had taken place. You were suddenly worried about your neighbors. You began your quick walk home only to be grabbed by something as soon as the door shut behind you. You struggled for only half a second when all pressure of another individual holding you was released. You spun around to see not a human but a giant black beast of a creature chomping its teeth together as it was stuck to the ceiling.

You let out a gasp as a shoe hit the ground from the monster’s mouth. It seemed to grin with all the teeth in the world showing before slowly descending to your floor to stand.

“We saved you. “ It spoke with a deep, gravelly voice that sent a shiver down your spine.

You were frozen on the spot, your body unable to make even the slightest movements away from the creature. You gathered your voice. “Saved?”

It nodded, long shiny tongue slipping out of its mouth. “We saved the neighborhood from the home invaders. Ed says they were bad men and I was able to eat.”

“Ed? Wait, what about eating?” The sudden realization of where that shoe came from rushed forward to your mind.

The creature nodded and pushed closer as you backed up past the doorway to your kitchen. It seemed to dig its hand into the doorframe and shove its massive form forward. It suddenly made a face and stood forward and began to talk to itself. It felt like you were watching an argument. A sudden jerk of your body pushed you to the creature as long black tentacles wrapped around your body. The creature nuzzled you and looked at you with those large white eyes once more.

“Ed says I’m not supposed to have you but I feel what we feel and we feel attracted.”

Your heart slammed into your body. “Attracted?!” You pressed your hands against the massive muscle and tried to pull away. There was no use. The beast was absolutely like a brick wall.

It seemed to purr like a cat and nuzzle against your face. The creature chatted away to this third person of “Ed” in which you didn’t know and you seemed to sink into the floor. The tentacles around your body seemed to gently pulse and massage the tissue beneath. It felt like the world’s best massager. You flushed at the thought and nudged the creature away some more.

“See, she likes us. You can smell it!” Its tongue ran up your body like a popsicle, leaving a trail of saliva. It was hot and long. Your brain went to dirty places which left you squirming against the creature’s body.

“I am Venom.” The beast spoke softly its hands roaming up and down your body. “And I will take care of you.”

You squeaked under all the handling, the tentacles working under your clothes until everything was somehow off. Venom looked down upon you and you felt like a snack. But not in a good way. Its tongue came back out and licked at your body, tasting the day off your skin. Its body seemed to pulse in time with its extra limbs as they came all over your body. You didn’t even feel the coolness of the kitchen floor as Venom worked.

It seemed to be softly talking to someone as it worked your body into a frenzy. Tentacles wrapped around your breasts and worked on your nipples, almost sucking on them like mouths. More long black tentacles wrapped around your legs, curling around your hips and thighs to massage. You were left naked for the creature to view between your thighs as no tentacles went there yet. Yours wiggled in your restraints, wanting some sort of friction as your body warmed up to the idea. If the creature was not to eat you but only bad guys, you were a good person and why should you turn down such a gift? Plus, it had been a while.

You mewled as its tongue came up your body again and to your mouth. It invaded your lips, pushing past and you sucked on it. It pulled its massive form closer as it properly kissed you. It was sloppy, saliva-filled, and hot. The tongue was like a cock in your mouth. You worked it the best you could and all the tentacles around your body shook. Venom began to hump your body and you finally felt a mass between your legs that you could identify. A tentacle finally swirled against your lower lips and began rubbing it up and down. Your hips jerked at the sensation. A moan vibrated against its tongue.

Venom used its extra limbs around your legs to push them up and spread them, having you completely exposed. A little tentacle slithered into your cunt and coated itself in your lubrication before squirming down and entering your ass. You gasped in surprise and it removed its tongue. The one inside your hole began to slowly pump to work you. You wiggled some more as Venom releases your arms. You moved between the creature’s legs and stroked its hot length. It looked human in this sense. It pumped into your hands in the rhythm of the tentacle between your cheeks. You were extremely turned on by this action. The tentacles that continued to rub your mound seemed to spread your lower lips and slide between your folds.

You moaned against it and Venom humped harder in your hands. A thick pre-cum was oozing out and coating your hands. You brought some fingers to your mouth to taste him and stared straight up at the beast as you did. It thrust harder into your hand until it became extremely frustrating. Venom stood up, its tentacles pulled you into the air as well while still working your body.

The creature seemed to be looking for something. You were carried into your laundry room, where all your clothes were in a couple of baskets. Venom began dumping them all into the floor, almost making a nest before laying you in the center of it. It removed all its extra limbs except for the ones that were still thrusting at the ones that kept your legs spread. Venom laid on top of you, cock rubbing against your sensitive folds. You reached down and rubbed the head against your clit, sending shivers throughout your body before leading it down to your aching hole. It filled you in one animalistic thrust. You grabbed onto its thick arms and began to get fucked into the nest. You were mewling and begging for Venom. These words seemed to spring it into action as both cock and tentacle seemed to stretch inside of your holes. Your back arched off the floor as you clung to the creature. It pulled you to its body, its mouth nibbling and sucking on your skin. You could feel an orgasm forming. You dug your nails into its back as a snarl left its mouth. It thrust harder into you, pleasure becoming almost too much. Your hips started to fuck him back, trying to keep as much of him inside you as possible. A tendril slid between your legs to grind against your clit. It sent you over the edge almost immediately.

You clawed down its back. “Venom!” Your voice was a lustful bellow. The beast fucked you deep the whole entire time through your orgasm and past it. It would continue to work your body in a frenzy, the tentacle at your clit almost like a Hitachi Wand. You came two more times after your first in quick succession. You could hardly breathe and simply held onto Venom. Finally, the creature would ram into your abused holes one final time and cum deep inside you. It would snuggle and rub against you as it finished. You suddenly heard sirens coming through your neighborhood. You had forgotten you called the cops.

“Oh, shit.” You murmured, still pinned beneath the beast of Venom as a heavy bang came. Venom looked at you and grinned.

“Eddie will take care of it.” You began to argue as he told you this before Venom disappeared from your body as a human man stood up from you. He wore a hoodie and joggers. Your eyes widened as you knew who this man was from television.

He walked out of your sight as his seed dripped from your cunt. You heard the door open and the officer seemed to laugh. “Eddie Brock! I didn’t know you’d be here!”


End file.
